Colors of Our Leaves
by PaisleyHearts
Summary: Amorra Week, Autumn 2012 Please check individual chapters for ratings, summaries, warnings, and genres. 1.Mythology 2. Illusion 3.Secrets 4.Family 5.Lost 6.1920 7.Passion COMPLETE! [November Dance will be edited at a later date]
1. November Dance

**Summary:** Korra hates yellow dresses and Noatak might be a closeted gay man.  
**  
Rating:** K+ or T at most. Real innocent stuff you guys.  
**  
Genre:** Humor/and slight Romance but mostly humor  
**  
Author's Note:** I totally plan to expand on this later on. It's called November Dance for a reason, but I just have a lot on my plate at the moment. Korra is about 16 or 17 and Noatak is maybe 23 at the oldest. I totally shot Korroh in the face because I can. Uhm. Yea, okay. I'll definitely edit this more later and make the story not so choppy.

**Disclaimer:** I did write the little poetic snippet in the middle and came up with the plot, but everything else is not mine.

* * *

**_November Dance_**

Korra sits outside on top her hammock as a means to escape the noise inside. She could only handle so many last minute wedding plans. She thought coming outside and reading under the light of the full moon would calm her mind. But, as the Powers That Be would have it, today was not a day to make Korra happy. Just as she reads an especially tricky part in her book, it was snatched away from her grasp. Without hesitation, Korra gives a mighty kick at the offender's stomach causing him to promptly drop the book back onto her lap.

"Dammit, Kor, what was that for?"

"Watch your fucking language around me, Noa. I'm a lady. Now, go away."

In response, Noa walks around to the other side of the hammock and jumps into it, gracefully landing on his back. Korra, being a much less graceful creature, yelps in surprise and grabs onto whatever her hands find to steady herself. The book and her left hand slam onto his thigh while her right lands on his chest causing her to slightly lean into him.

"Korra! I didn't know you wanted me this badly. Aren't I a little mature for you though?" he says as he playfully slides a finger up her arm.

Korra glares at him and hits him with her book.

"Spirits woman! Stop injuring me. Unless you're into that?" Noa gives a low grumble in laughter as Korra positions herself at his feet and mumbles something along the lines of _perve_.

Neither say anything for a couple of minutes and Noa has begun to hum some indistinguishable song when Korra speaks. "I'm still mad at you." Her voice doesn't carry the malice she had intended.

Noa releases a sigh of frustration. "I told you I was sorry. How was I supposed to know your crazy brother was actually going to like the dress?" She pokes at his calf.

"Don't give me that. You know Iroh is more of a priss than you and Tarrlok combined."

He glares and lightly hits her with his toes. "Don't include me! I'm not even remotely feminine."

"I don't know," Korra stretches out the last word while pretending to make a thinking face, "He did say that you helped him figure out he was gay."

Noa abruptly sits up and begins sputtering incoherent sentences, which causes Korra to start giggling like a mad woman.

"I'm not – he didn't – IT WAS ONLY ONCE!" This only makes Korra laugh even harder as Noa's face darkens.

A few minutes and several unlady-like snorts later, Korra's laughter calms down enough to speak again. "I was talking about introducing Iroh and Bolin to each other. But, this wonderful information. So you're a closeted gay man?"

Noa glares for a second before a smirk grows onto his face. In one swift and silent movement, he pulls Korra over him, wraps the edges of the hammock around her back and flips them over. Before Korra can release a yelp of surprise, Noa is at her ear. "Still think I'm gay?" Fear of falling out keeps Korra pressed into his body in a more intimate way than she was comfortable with.

"Fine, fine. You win. Now will you get off of me?"

The demand comes out in a breathless whisper.

"It doesn't sound like you want me to get off, Kor." His voice had dropped into an almost threatening tone. His breath tickles her ear and seems to spread through out her entire body. Korra to shivers. In a whisper that he can barely hear, Korra says, "Noatak, stop."

She doesn't see it, but something in his eyes snaps into place. For a second he had forgotten who he was and had become someone completely different (or maybe not so different).

Trying to diffuse the tension, Noa laughs. He turns them around and sits up, trying to transform the air into something more familiar to them. In an attempt to switch the subject, he grabs the book that has ended up at his feet. "Avatars? Is your English teacher forcing you guys to read that ancient mythology stuff? Good luck."

"I like to read for fun, you know." Korra finds the pages she was on before and begins to read. A few minutes of comfortable silence go by when Korra gives a huff of frustration after being stuck on the same page.

"What is it now Kor?"

"It's this one part. I don't understand what it means. Here, lines 1267 through sixty eight."

Noa grabs the book and reads through the lines quickly.

_He speaks, she screams.  
The battle to end all battles.  
The man had turned the she-warrior to clay  
but she forgot the molding hands  
in spit of her heart._

He hands the book back with a smile. That small section had caused his entire English class to fall into a very heated argument that had lasted an entire class. "They were in love."

Korra raises an eyebrow out of disbelief. "Where do you get that from? Wasn't the bad guy like twenty years older than the heroin?"

"They were definitely in love. If you go back and read, you will catch on to these little hints. It was all a power play in the beginning. They were trying to weaken the other but ended up in love."

Korra glares down at her book as if it had said something offensive.

"That doesn't seem fair. To either of them."

"Come on Kor, they were at war. All's fair in love and war, right? And it's just a book. It didn't really happen."

Korra looks up a Noa and there is a glimmer he doesn't usually see. "But, Noa, wouldn't it be cool if it _were_ real? Imagine. Being able to control one of the elements. Or, what if you could be that one who could control all of them?"

Noa sits up with an exasperated sigh as if they had covered this topic more than once and she still was not understanding. "According to how those powers thing work in the book, not everyone has them. Don't you think it is unfair to those who don't get special powers and get to just watch? What about oppression? It happens in every society. My vote goes to everyone being just the same."

The word _equal_ floats in the air, but neither wants to say it. The word seemed too dark for this light conversation.

"Okay, Mr. Mood-Killer, just for kicks, if you could control any of the elements, which would it be?"

Without a second's hesitation, he responds, "Water."

He waits for Korra to state her element. Her eyebrows have scrunched up in the middle and she has a pout plastered on her face. He reaches over to flick her on the forehead. "Stop doing that or you'll be getting wrinkles before you're twenty." She sticks her tongue out before answering. "I can't decide between any of them. They're all pretty awesome in their own way. I should just be The Avatar."

"Cheater!" Noa emphasizes his point with a light punch to her shoulder. "You only get to pick one."

In a crude attempt at Noa's graceful jump into the hammock, Korra stumbles out with all the grace of an elephant. She awkwardly lands in some sort of fight stance with a fist and the air and bellows, "I'm the Avatar and you gotta deal with it." Struggling to not trip over her flip flops, Korra runs back into her house, giggling and Noa just shakes his head. The Spirits should have mercy on him for dealing with this girl.


	2. Inside Enemy Lines

**Summary:** All he wanted was more information on the Avatar, to take her down. He ended up with more on his plate than he bargained for.

**Rating:** Pretty light M. Not too bad.

**Genre:** Romance/Angst/Tragedy

**Author's Note:** I had every intention of making this the fic for _Passion_ but then I drew the companion art piece (read the AN at end of story to find it) for this and I just thought it fit better with today's prompt. I knew the writing style changes in the middle and it gets kind of weird. This is what happens when I convince myself that I can write these stories the day of. Okay, go on. Have your story.

* * *

_Inside Enemy Lines_

"I assure you, I have a plan. And I'm saving you for last."

Her eyes glow in fear but, underneath that, Amon can see fierce determination. He had taken a risk by presenting himself to her. It is worth it though. Such a small trembling face fits so easily in his hand. He knows, after this night, he will no longer plague her nightmares. The Avatar may be only half-baked, but she is determined, strong and bright like the elements she holds at her mercy. The fear that fades along with her conciseness will only last a few days at best. He will have to watch her. Closely.

Amon puts away his mask and washes off the scar he paints on his face. He digs out a few items of clothing that can pass as casual wear. From afar, he follows. The Avatar will be training inside the arena and he will be outside, pretending to sightsee. She will be out with the two boys for dinner and he will be across the street, shopping for his made-up grandmother.

Each day he sees her, he draws another step closer. Amon knows he is closing in on dangerous ground. But, how fun it is to watch this girl and her interactions. The way that the earth-bender is obviously infatuated with her and she will try to make it equally obvious that she is not interested. The way that she does not quite know how to act around the Sato girl because she was not raised with other young girls. The way that she is so pure that she thinks that simply liking the fire-bender will bring him to her.

Through all of this, though, the young Avatar is still a fighter and holds the traits of any native water-bender.

He wants to see her in action. Not against his people, of course. So he goes to watch her in her pro-bending matches. Here is where Amon figures out she may not be as innocent as he once thought. Under that untouched façade of hers, hides a dirty player. And he wonders if pro-bending is the only place she will play dirty.

Forgetting his minor lapse, he continues to watch her. After a while, he learns to anticipate each of her moves even though he is nothing more than a spectator. When the Fire Ferrets jump into the air after making it to the championship game, he cannot help but smile with her.

That night, the team and the Sato girl go out on a celebratory dinner to Narook's. The restaurant is packed twice its capacity. It's great business for the owner and creates an easy place to blend in for Amon. He sits at the bar directly beside the table the Fire Ferrets and Sato girl have chosen. He can easily pick out Korra's voice over everyone else's.

"This calls for fire-whiskey you guys!"

Her declaration is met by a disapproving remark on the fire-bender's part but loud hoots from the brother and Sato girl. Not until it is too late does Amon realize that Korra has walked up right next to him. He can do nothing but try to seem as casual as possible.

"And what can I get our champions?"

The sound of Korra's laughter merrily rings through his ear.

"We're not champions just yet, Narook. But we'll have four fire-whiskeys on the rocks please."

Narook quickly prepares the drinks and shakes his head as he notices Korra fishing in her pockets for yuans.

"No, no. I owe you for bringing me all these customers tonight. Drinks are on the house tonight. But don't get carried away and start asking for cactus juice."

Korra gives another laugh as a promise and begins to pick up the four glasses. Although all grace in the battlefield, hand coordination in every day life seems to be a weakness of hers. As she takes a step, one of the glasses begins to tip and almost spills. Amon, for no reason in particular, grabs the glass before any of the gold liquid can spill out.

"You might want to get one of your friends to help you."

Korra puts the glasses back on the bar to try to re-position them in her arms.

"Sorry about that." She looks right at him when she takes the fourth glass from his grasp. "Hey, I know you!"

Amon is surprised, so much so, that it shows on his face.

"We have never met."

He is glad that he changes his voice when speaking as Amon. One less thing to worry about.

"No, we haven't. But you've been to a lot of the recent games. I've seen you in the crowd. And I'll see you out in the city sometimes."

He had not realized that she had been paying attention. The blush that comes over him is both out of embarrassment and anger.

"I apologize if I have made you uncomfortable."

"No, not at all. If anything, I'm honored to have such a dedicated fan."

Korra manages to balance the four dinks in her hands.

"And as a reward, I want to treat you to lunch tomorrow at Fire Flakes. It's just up the street. I'll be there at noon."

Before Amon can say anything, she winks and walks back to her table.

When Amon had showed up to the free meal, he had gone with all the intention of just learning more about the girl. This…meeting could be used to his advantage. Maybe she would let something more personal slip that he could later use to break her. Under no circumstances had he planned to ask her on a second date.

Or a third.

Or an eighth.

Or a fifteenth for that matter.

By the sixteenth date, Amon had prepared himself to sever all ties with this girl. She had proven to be quite the distraction. His revolution has been loosing speed and it is all her fault.

That night, Korra shows up at Amon's apartment, bottle of wine in hand. In an attempt to appear as casual as possible, he lets her in with a kiss. Before he can lock the door, Amon is on the floor with a horny Avatar ripping away his clothes.

"Korra, what are you doing?"

"You and I are going to have sex tonight. I've waited long enough."

This is not part of his plan. As far as he knows, the man is supposed to be desperate for sex, not the woman. While she had been tempting him this whole time, he kept himself under control.

"B-but are you not a virgin? Surely you want to wait longer."

In those few seconds, Amon has been stripped down to his boxers and Korra is in nothing but her wrappings, straddling his chest.

"I'm not a virgin, but if you don't want to, you should have said so."

She begins to get up and ice fills his insides. He wants her. He does. But she is a distraction and he cannot tie himself closer to the enemy. He just can't.

Regardless, a hand reaches out to her, which he is horrified to find out is his, and he pulls her back on top of him.

"I do want you. But I am significantly older and want to make sure that this is okay."

"Age doesn't have to even matter. I'm perfectly capable of making my own de—hng!"

Amon abruptly ends what could have been a very entertaining ramble by sliding her up to his mouth and claiming her at the moment. He does not even take the time to remove the wrappings. He just moves them aside with his hands and allows his tongue to do all the work.

Her smell is intoxicating. Her juices taste of the sweetest seas, and Amon is thirsty. Korra's squeals begin to rise in pitch when she suddenly slides off him.

"No you're not. You get to come along with me."

Her voice is sultry and inviting. He feels like the virgin in the situation as his member stiffens in response.

Korra tears off her wrappings and slides off the boxers with force. She takes hold of him with one hand to guide him in and grins at the feeling of finally having him inside her. Amon tells himself to let her take control. Let her feel like she has the upper hand. But he can't.

He thrust into her with unyielding force and she struggles to keep up with the speed. But the power builds between them. Her breasts bounce with each of his shoves and he is hypnotized. Amon is starting to tip over the edge, and so is she. With no condom, he is ready to pull out, but Korra surprises him again. At the last second, she bends down to place her forehead on his and he cannot blink. In that moment, they are one in every sense of the word; spiritually, physically, mentally. They rise and fall together, and still maintain eye contact.

It is in that moment, that Amon realizes that this girl will be his undoing.

Somehow, the same girl who had proven to be a distraction in the first place, drives him to further the revolution. From Korra's perspective, she never sees Noatak anymore. But the time is drawing near, and Amon cannot allow himself to be distracted by memories. So he pulls away. He allows the anger from childhood to fill him and pushes Korra to the back of his mind. She is now the Avatar that he has to take down.

When the name 'Noatak' first escapes Tarrlok's lips, Korra does not make the connection. There is a famous water-tribe legend where the name came from. It could be a very popular name in the north. The name slides right off as she listens to the story. Her heart beats abnormally fast as she prepares herself to reveal the monster for his true lying self.

She yells something about the story Tarrlok told her and Mako. And Amon goes to untie his mask. And she catches a glimpse of something impossibly small. Korra leans against the railing and squints.

There is a small scar right under Amon's hair line. A scar that is remarkably like Noatak's. The mask falls away and there is a crudely done make-up over his face. She knows it's him now. The same Noatak. More words tumble out of her mouth in disbelief. _He can't be!_

Then Tenzin and the children are on stage and fire blazes within her. Korra attacks. She's angry. She's scared. She's betrayed. She's confused. She's in denial. She's amazed that all these emotions aren't sending her into the AvatarState.

Then she's on her knees. One hand holding her head and the other at her forehead. She tries to plead with her eyes. _Please! Not after everything._ But Noatak isn't there anymore. He's lost, gone forever. Only Amon remains. A monster ready to do what it takes to live the legacy his father began.

Korra tries to fight with her fist, but blood-bending has left her oh so weak. There's a flash of blue and red and then she's crashing to the floor. Her vision is blurry and all she hears are slams and grunts. Then his voice. No, not really his voice. Noatak is gone. The monster he has left behind wants to do something to Mako.

She pieces the puzzle together and realizes that Mako is about to get his bending taken away. _No! Not him too!_ A surge begins to balloon through her stomach and fills her body. It makes her feel like she's bloated to the point of pain and the only means of release are her fist. And there! She can air-bend. The monster is shot away from her friend. From the person who didn't lie to her this whole time. Amon goes flying out the window along with a gust of wind. Korra approaches, Mako following close behind, knowing he has landed in the water.

Amon sinks to the Yue's bank as Noatak awakens. What has he done? Water-bending himself out of the surface, he frantically searches for Korra. She stands where he fell out from, obviously close to tears. He can see her trying to tell him something with her eyes, but the message does not make sense.

He flees, in pursuit of his brother.

The two of them are no more than ten miles from RepublicCity when he hears the distinct buzz of the electric glove. Noatak has no one but himself to blame. Amon lays forgotten, forever part of the city he wanted to control and Noatak has lost all that meant anything too him. Pain like no other overtakes his body.

In his last second of life, he realizes what Korra was trying to tell him: _I thought I knew you._

* * *

If you would like to see the companion piece I drew, go to my tumblr [paisleyhearts] and click on the link labeled "My Amorra". You will find anything you need there.


	3. Sins of the Father

**Summary:** Blood-bending is in her genes. And there's nothing she can do about it.  
**Genre:** Angst/Suspense  
**Rating:** M  
**Time period:** Main character is about 17 and Korra would be about 34/35.  
**Author's Note:** Oh look, I finished this one about twelve hours before I usually would. The only reason being because I wrote this about two weeks ago. Please pay attention to the warning. I've also appropriately tag this, so don't say I didn't take precations.  
**Warning:** Becuase of the second-person point of view, this warning should be headed a little heavier than usual. Contains sexual assault.

* * *

_Sins of the Father_

The final bell of the day rings and you release the sigh of relief you've been holding in all day. Finally! One week without school. Your friends are surprised when you mention how happy you are about the break. "I thought you like school." A roll of the eyes. "Just because I'm good at something doesn't mean I like it." And yes, you're excellent at school. Top marks in all classes and teachers seeking you out to tutor others. It's a pain.

Just like water bending.

A few blocks, easy conversation, and you depart from your friends. It's a lonely path home. Consequence of being the Avatar's daughter. As you walk down the familiar streets, the low hanging mist seems to come too close. Your first thought is that today seems nothing like the first day of Spring.

The mist keeps crawling and condensing into thicker clouds. This is unnatural. Without thinking, your muscles tense and you're ready to attack if necessary. Your hope is that, who ever this is, will leave you alone if you pretend you're ignorant.

So you keep walking. The docks are only five more minutes away.

There's heaving breathing. Not just one person. Not just two. There's so many of them. In a swift movement, your backpack is on the round and you're facing the sound with ice surrounding your finger tips. Half a dozen men emerge from the fog but you don't throw the ice just yet.

Gears start turning in your head. Maybe if you play the helpless damsel, they'll leave your alone. The ice evaporates. They don't notice.

"Look here boys. We've found ourselves the Avatar's daughter." It's the one in the middle who speaks. If they attack, he'll be the last one to do so. "I'm not her daughter." You force your voice into a high-pitch distress and slightly adjust your stance to one that is obviously incorrect.

Laughter. It's the middle one who speaks again.

"Come now, Aquata, dear. You don't really think we're that ignorant?"

They laugh again. How do they know? You give a sweeping look at their bodies, looking for weapons they might use on you. A black marking on one of the man's wrists catches your attention. It's a crudely made tattoo that reads _RM_.

_Red Monsoons_.

So you forget the possibility of your unfair advantage of bending while they may not be benders. These people have a history of attacking your mother and your family. But before the ice can return to your hands, they're on you.

In a split second, you are on your stomach, struggling. One is covering your mouth. His had is so big compared to your tiny face, that you can't even bite him. He's sitting on your shoulder blades, rending any attempt at hitting or water bending useless. Another is holding down your ankles. The four others stand around, seemingly, keeping watch.

You thrash. You will not let these thugs take you anywhere without a fight.

Suddenly, you still. The man who is sitting on you is running his hands over your clothed body. His hands trail over your sides. He takes your stillness as a sign of pleasure. He leans down to say something in your ear but you don't even know what he says. You are too preoccupied with trying to figure out what is going on. He leans back up and smacks your behind before sticking his hands inside the front of your pants.

_NO!_

You want to scream. But it comes out as a muffle. You rather them kidnap you or try anything but this. You are not a virgin, but that does not change what this is. A fire begins to bubble deep inside you and you don't hold it back. It travels through your veins and numbs the feeling of the man's ministrations on your most private parts. The fire reaches your temples.

You blink.

Suddenly, you see red. Literally see red. The men around you are no longer people. They are masses of tissue connected by veins and arteries, all pumping with blood. Your next actions are fueled by something much more complex than adrenaline or even instinct. The two that are holding you down freeze and their hands jerk away from you in stiff movements. The masses float above the ground. Somehow, you know you're doing this, but you have no idea how to maintain control. You tear open muscle tissue at an agonizing pace.

Their screams are what make you see the masses of blood as men.

You sever the string of control and they fall. The impact knocks them unconscious. You stand there, staring, in shock. The wounds on these men are something you caused. But you didn't even touch them! The four others run away, terrified.

You drop to your knees and summon mist into both of your hands until it condenses into sizable balls of water. The water glows blue before you spread it across their bodies.

And so you begin to heal them.

Once you're satisfied with your work, you pick up your backpack and continue on your path to the docks, leaving them behind. This is not good. Blood bending is illegal and you don't even know how this will play out in court even if it was for self defense. _Or maybe_ a voice says in your head _they won't tell anyone and seek you out on their own._ The thought makes you sprint, eager to get as far away as possible from the scene.

When you get to the dock, you don't even bother getting on a boat. You dive straight into the water, backpack still on, and swim to the island as fast as you can. Forgetting to dry yourself, you run straight into your room, thankful that no one has seen you yet.

In the safety of Air Temple Island accompanied by the privacy of your room, you begin to dry heave. You don't know what's going on. The room becomes too small and you need to hold onto something, anything. Even though the walls are closing in on your panicking body, cocooning yourself in the furs on top of bed seems to comfort you. You don't know when or if you started calling for your mother, but you feel the familiar strength and smell of her all around her.

After a few minutes, the room stops spinning, your heart has settled down, and your breathing is somewhat normal. The only evidence left of your panic attack is your disheveled hair that you seemed to have been pulling at.

"Aqua, honey, what's wrong? What happened?"

It is your mother's voice that scars you the most. She never sounds terrified like this. Tears begin to stream down your face but you are determined to tell your mother what happened.

"I-I accidentally blood bended. The Red Monsoons, they attacked me. And I…I panicked. But, I didn't use my hands. My mind. I could see the blood inside of them with my mind. And…I don't know Mom. I don't know how I did it! I think I blood bended with my mind."

Your mother backs away and you look up to see absolute terror. So you start to sob. Not even your mother could understand.

"No, Aqua, listen to me." She is back on her knees hugging you. But you continue to cry and cry.

"Aquata, listen! I'm not mad at you."

Continuing to cry, you give a nod to indicate that you understand.

"Blood bending only something very powerful water benders can do. Usually it's taught. But sometimes…sometimes it passes down. It's hereditary."

Your crying lessens and think about what your mother is saying.

"But you s-said that Grampa and Great-Uncle Unalaq were the first water benders in their family."

A sigh escapes your mother. After you had turned sixteen, she assumed the particular topic would remain untouched.

"Honey, you have to listen to me. I didn't tell you who your father was to protect you. I didn't want you to feel like he has to do anything with who you are. I didn't want people to ostracize you."

You start to shiver as a cold seeps into the room. There has always been an unspoken rule between you and your mother. Your father would never be spoken of. Curiosity sometimes bubbled underneath the surface, but you always contained it.

"What about him?"

Your voice is unusually steady but you suddenly don't want to know the answer.


	4. Women

**Summary:** There is nothing more that scares Noatak more than women.  
**Genre:** Humor  
**Rating:** K  
**Author's Note:** Some pure humor to balance out the darkness from Secrets. This was a bit rushed, I know.

* * *

_**Women**_

_Nikka_

There is a soft tap at the door. The old woman just calls out, "Who is it?"

"It's Korra Ms. Nikka."

Korra? Nikka had not seen the girl since she took off for Republic City. Last she had heard, the girl's bending had been taken away. But she sounds anything but sad.

"Come in dear."

There's multiple steps heard which leads Nikka to believe Korra brought a guest with her. But Korra tells the guest to stay in the living room. After a few seconds, a glowing Korra comes around the corner and sits down at the table in front of Nikka.

"So the rumors are false, your bending wasn't taken away."

Korra gives a nervous laugh and glances at the living room.

"It was. But I got it back. I finally connected with Avatar Aang."

Nikka smiles. "That's good to hear. Don't be rude child, invite your guest to some tea."

A nervous smile. "Actually, he's the reason I'm here. Uh…well…the thing is…uhm…you see."

"Spit it out Korra."

"Just brace yourself Nikka. I don't want you getting a heart attack."

Nikka laughs. "I may be pushing seventy, but I'm not that old yet."

With a nod, Korra gets up. There's a short whispered fight before the two round the corner. With Korra stands a man who isn't any more than forty years old. Sharp features. Definitely water tribe. The face is familiar to Nikka, but she can't place it.

"And who might you be, young man?"

He cringes at the name, remembering when his mother would say that when he was in trouble.

"It's me mother. Noatak."

Nikka's eyes widen in surprise. She stands and walks over to Noatak and begins to circle him. She looks him up and down and comes to stand in front of him. Nikka stretches out her hand to grabNoatak's face and bring it down to eye-level. She glares at him.

Her hand suddenly moves to hit the side of his head.

"How dare you just show up like this? It's been nearly thirty years! Couldn't even stop by to say hello? I thought I raised you better."

Noatak's eyes begin to water and Korra doesn't know if it's from happiness, pain, or because he's frightened. Nikka is becoming very loud and scary.

"Don't you think your brother told me everything once your father died? But no. What have you been doing this whole time?"

Korra decides to just leave them alone.

_Pema_

The is staring at him again. The green eyed boy has abandoned his toys in the corner and has spent the last five minutes starring at him while making incoherent babbles. At only eight months old, he will only sit there. At 38 years old,Noatakwill do the same.

"Noh-tak!"

Noatakglares at the child from his chair. Why would Korra leave him alone with this…thing? Probably for laughs. He is tempted to call for her, or for the boys mother.

"Noh-tak!"

This time, Rohan has the same pout that he has seen on Ikki's face. Rohan's lip starts to tremble. Noatak's eyes widen in despair. _What should I do? What do you do with babies? Can they break?_

The child begins to squeeze tears out of his eyes (because Noatak is sure this child is doing this on purpose) and begins turning an unhealthy shade of red. With a huff,Noatak walks over and hovers above Rohan with his hands behind his back.

"What is it that you want, little one?"

Little Rohan thrust his fists into the air while opening and closing them. "Noh-tak!" Noatak looks around in desperation. _Someone has to show up._Rohan begins to whimper and Noatak has no choice but to pick the child u from the ground. He sits Rohan awkwardly on his hip. But the boy is non the wiser.

He grabs at Noatak's hair and pulls it in the most painful of ways. But Noataks tands there and lets the child do as he pleases. The fur on Noatak's shoulders begins to tickle Rohan's nose and Noatak realizes he's about to sneeze.

He easily turns the child around so that none of the his snot will get on him. What Noatak forgot was that Rohan is an air-bender. So as Rohan gave a mighty sneeze, he flies out of Noatak's arms and into the air. He begins to fall and Noatak has to throw himself on the ground to be able to catch him properly.

Rohan starts giggling and Noatak assumes he is fine. He stands up carefully only to find a furious Pema at the doorway.

_Korra_

It's the middle of summer.

It's incredibly hot.

Traffic is jammed.

The only available healer in the city is stuck in said traffic.

The air conditioning broke a few hours ago.

Korra is currently in labor in her bedroom.

Noatak wonders if this is his punishment for leading such a destructive revolution a few years ago. All he knows is that you need hot water for some reason. But the water he boiled has now cooled and all he can do is sit behind Korra as she rides out the contractions.

She keeps screaming at him about how this is all his fault and sex is never going to happen. He can barely register any of it because he is sure that she has broken all his fingers and probably shattered his ribs when she punched him.

"Screw the healer, get Pema!"

"Pema is in the South Pole with Tenzin."

It takes everything in him to keep calm. He wishes Pema were here.

Korra, struck by another contraction, digs into Noatak's exposed knees with her nails. He regrets putting on shorts. When he starts to bleed, he tries to gently pry her hand away from his wounds.

"Korra, you're hurting me."

Noatak will never be able to recall what happened between uttering those words and the second his first child cried. His mind has blocked the memory because it was too traumatic.


	5. Meet Naga

**Summary:** It has been ten years since Noatak ran away from home. Now he's in the South Pole to reminisce.  
**  
Genre:** Angst?/Humor  
**  
Rating:** T (because of angst feels)  
**  
Author's Note:** I'm really, really proud of this story. Not just because it's my longest so far, but because of the literary elements in this. I worked really hard with juxtaposition in this one. Don't judge the title, it was pre-set and I don't feel like changing it. Oh and Noatak is 24 while Korra is 4.

* * *

_Meet Naga_

The sun is low in the horizon and snow has started to fall in a lazy fashion. A flake manages to get into his eye and it burns. But he does nothing. He can hear children playing in the nearby village and mothers yelling for the children to wear more layers. How typical. A day that will always hold a myriad of broken and burning emotions will just be another day to everyone else. He does not even know why he is here.

It has been ten years, to the day, since the last time he had been in an ice land. Why would ten years be such a significant year? Not one day, had he missed the life he left behind. Yet, a week ago, he found himself digging for the warmest set of clothes he owned and looking for a ferry that would take him to the South Pole. Of course, he would not go to the North. Aversion (or fear) of running into his father had built a red-outlined border he could never cross the second he left. So he had gone to the closest thing, the South Pole. But why?

Why was he putting himself through this? Was it not enough that he could do nothing for his mother every time her birthday came around? Did the pain not hit him hard enough when his birthday came around and Tarrlok was not there to shove his homemade cake under his nose? Maybe it is something about it have being an entire decade since he has seen any of his family members. Ten is the double-digit number that represents the fading of one era into the next.

He was ten-years-old when he started his water-bending training with his father.  
Maybe, after today, all the madness will begin to fade away and he will be able to live a normal life. The Madness. It is quite appropriate to call whatever this is, Madness. It consumes him. It calls for his total attention. It demands his complete surrender.

But he still does not understand why he is here. _Closure._ Says a voice. And that is it. Tomorrow, Noatak will be able to start a new life with a new name in a new place. But it's not tomorrow quite yet. For now, he will allow Madness to do to his mind as it pleases. Let it torture him until he thinks he has become one with It.

A couple of miles or so away from the village, Noatak hears a sharp yelp behind him but he does not turn around. One day, that's all he needs. One day to himself. A few seconds later, a ball of white fur jumps between his legs and almost throws him off balance. The furry thing seems to have stopped to observe the thing it just attacked and Noatak falls to one knee to inspect the animal.

The pup hops over and starts chewing on his boot as if it were its new favorite toy. Noatak gently pulls the pups face away from his foot to look at it. She is definitely young. Barely knows how to walk but she is already the size of a four-month-old puppy. The only animal he knows to look like these are polar-bear dogs.

Noatak suddenly stands up, sending the pup tumbling into the snow. Where there are babies, there is a mother. He glances around and sees nothing. He extends his blood-bending senses and sees only the pup and something equally small heading his way.

Heading his way at an incredible speed.

Noatak barely has time to step out of the way when a flash of blue and brown barrel rolls through the snow and grabs the pup with a cry of "Gotcha!"

The pup and the girl begin to bark and giggle. Noatak takes this as his sign to leave.

"Mister! Wait!"

The girl struggles to get up and runs over to Noatak as fast as her feet will allow her. "Thanks for finding my polar dog."

"It's polar-_bear_ dog. Go home girl."

He begins to walk off again when he finds his path obstructed by the girl and the pup.

"Naga ran away really far. Naga is what I named her. Naga ran really far from my house and now I can't see the village so I don't know where it is."

The girl is doing something with her vibrant blue eyes that make Noatak feel as if he is obligated to help her.

"I will take you to the village and that is it."

The girl gives a full-toothed smile and begins to walk beside Noatak. Naga bounds between their feet and he nearly trips several times. He also soon finds out that one of his steps is the equivalent of four of the girl's. Immediately, he regrets helping the child.

"My name's Korra! What's your name mister?"

Noatak shuts his eyes momentarily.

"I am just a man."

He does not think Korra hears his whisper.

"Amon? That's a weird name. Why would you're mommy and daddy name you Amon?"

Noatak's hand makes it to the bridge of his nose and he begins to rub at it with unneeded force. _She is a child. She does not know any better. She is a child._ He repeats the lines over and over again, as if they were a mantra. They do not get repeated many times before Korra pipes up again.

"I'm almost five. How old are you?"

Another sigh of frustration escapes Noatak's lips.

"How come you don't talk a lot, Amon?"  
_  
She is a child._

"Amon, do you live here?"  
_  
She does not know any better._

"Do you want to go penguin sledding?"  
_  
She is a child._

"Why do you look mad?"

"Why must you ask so many questions?"

Korra places her hands on her hips and pouts. Not that Noatak notices. He is too busy trying to find any sign of the village in the horizon.

"My mom said that I should always ask questions."

A frown momentarily finds itself on Noatak's lips. That was something his mother had told him as well. Instead of letting her know, he settles for trying to quiet her.

"How about we play a game?"

He does not even sound convincing to himself. It's the best he can muster, though.

"What kind of game?"

For a four-year-old, she has mastered the tone of suspicion.

"It is called the 'Quiet Game'. Who ever talks first, loses."

For a second, Noatak thinks he finally has her under some control until she speaks.

"My neighbor, Ms. Nini, tried that on me. I figured out that she just wanted to make me stop talking. I'm not going to fall for it." For emphasis, Korra sticks out her tongue and Naga gives a bark as if to make the decision final.

Noatak sighs and wonders what consequences would befall him if he were to leave a child out in the snow. But, it seems the Spirits are smiling on him because Korra becomes more entertained with Naga than bothering Noatak with more questions. That is until:

"Are we there yet?"

No, no! This is not going to happen. Tarrlok had always bothered him when he asked those questions. The children in the town he is living in always annoy him when they ask their parents that. He did not come to the South Pole to have a little girl pay that game with him!

"If you ask me that even _one_ more time Korra, I will leave you alone and you will have to find your home on your own."

Noatak had dropped his voice into the most threatening tone he could muster. It is actually the use of her name that stuns Korra into obedience.

They walk for a mile or so with only Naga barking between them. Noatak can just see the lights of the village in the horizon and calculates that they will be there in about half an hour more. Korra beings to drag behind, leaving two lines instead of footprints in her wake.

"Walk faster, we are almost there."

"But I'm tired."

"As am I."

"But my feet hurt."

"You haven't walked very much."

"Amon, can you carry me?"

Judging by the look of her half lidded eyes, Noatak assumes she still takes naps and has not had hers today. He does not want to carry the girl, but if he does, he can make it to the village in less time.

With a defeated sigh, he turns to Korra who already has her arms in the air. Naga begins to bark frantically.

"Don't worry Naga. Amon won't hurt me."

Noatak does not let himself react to the comment as the pup stops barking and just wags her tail.

He has the full intention of just balancing the girl on his hip but Korra pulls herself to his neck and snuggles her face between his fur collar and his cheek to avoid being hit with snow. Noatak tries to pull her away, but she yells, "I'm sleepy!" quite close to his ear.

He picks up his pace, which seems to rock Korra to sleep. After a few minutes, her breathing has slowed and Noatak is now sure she will not be a problem. Naga, even though small, easily keeps up with the new speed. In less than twenty minutes, he reaches the first dwelling of the village and knocks on the door, unsure of where the girl lives. A young woman, not much older than he, answers almost immediately.

"How can I help you?"

"Could you tell me where Korra lives? Or who her parents are?"

The woman lets out a sigh of relief.

"Thank Tui and La you found her! Senna and Tonraq have been worried sick. They should be home now. Just follow this path. At the lamp post, turn left and it will be the first hut on your right."

Noatak doesn't even spare the woman a thank you before taking off in the direction she pointed to. He easily finds the hut, a little apart from the others and knocks three times.

A man in his early thirties answers the door. He wears a scowl on his face before noticing who is in Noatak's arms. Without looking away, Tonraq turns his face and calls for his wife. "Senna, Korra's been found."

Senna rushes forward and nearly yanks Korra from Noatak's arms until she notices she is asleep. Then, more gently, she untangles Korra away from the man and brings her child to her chest.

"Where did you find her?" Tonraq asks.

"She had followed a polar-bear dog pup out of the village. She seems quite fond of it. Even named the thing Naga." At the mention of her name, Naga gives a set of barks and spins in circles before bounding into the house as if she lived there. "I ran into her and she asked me for help."

Tonraq turns to Senna who speaks. "Well, thank you. Please, stay for dinner. We have to repay you somehow."

Noatak holds a hand up to refuse the offer.

"I was already on my way to the docks when I found her. I must be going soon."

Senna gives a smile of appreciation.

"Thank you. And may Yue guard you in your journey."

Tonraq closes the door but not before Korra blearily asks, "Mommy? Can you do my hair like Amon?"

Instead of pointing at him, she stares at him with piercing blue eyes. It is only a second before the door shuts completely. But he will always remember those vivacious orbs of cerulean.

-

It is those same eyes he stares into, thirteen years later.

This time, they are filled with fear instead of curiosity. Amon had come here with every intention of taking the Avatar's bending. But, as he stares into the eyes that will forever be engraved into his memory, he starts to tell her a plan that never existed. A plan that he is making up as he tells her.

It's something about her eyes. Maybe it is because it was the only light he saw in the days before he slipped into insanity. Or maybe, it's because those eyes mean home.

Korra _means_ home.

Korra _is_ home.

Amon could never destroy something as beautiful as those eyes.


	6. 1920

**Summary:** Amon wants to kidnap the Avatar, but an earthquake stops him.

**Genre**: Suspense?/Romance?

**Rating:** Sadly, this is only a K+ maybe a T

**Author's Note:** I gave myself feels writing their interaction. In 1921, Japan experience one the world's worst earthquakes. It struck them at noon. Hundreds of thousands died and millions were left homeless. I stole two OC from masksarehot. Totally kidding. Lee and Midori are all her creation. Credit for those characters go to her.

* * *

_1920_

The twelfth ring from Aang memorial echoes through the quiet city. A few people stumble through the streets, fatigue and alcohol clouding their senses. No one notices as a blimp slowly rises from the western edge of RepublicCity and begins to quietly glide through the air. The blimp proudly displays the Equalist insignia. If you look carefully, a mask looks out the front window. Behind that mask, a man repeats the plan over and over in his head.

It has to work. The Avatar has proven herself to be more head strong than anyone had anticipated. He will kidnap her, do what needs to be done with the city, then use the Avatar to keep the city in check. Midori, the real brains of the revolution, asked him many times how they were to keep the Avatar in check. Amon had tried to be practical. Maybe threats. Scare her into behaving. He temporarily entertained the idea of making her submissive y breaking her. But Amon is not Tarrlok.

He eventually decided that practicality would not do. If this way going to be the turning point of the revolution, then he is going to have to go all the way. Amon had decided to take the entire air-bending family. His sources proved that the Avatar is very attached to the children and he is going to use that to his advantage. Not that he would ever hurt them, but no one needed to know that.

The blimp stops above AirTempleIsland and ropes begin to descend with a pair of equalists each. Midori walks up to Amon. "I've put an alarm above the second button. Press it if anything goes out of hand so that we are all alerted. You and every one else will have exactly twenty seconds to make it to the drop off zones before I release the smoke bombs."

Amon wants to say thank you, but she walks away before he has the chance. Midori had always been looking out for him from the very beginning. She is the closest thing he has to a mother since he left the North Pole.

The metal beneath his feet begins to lower and Amon prepares himself. Planning this on the night of the new moon had multiple advantages; including easier cover. By the time he swiftly lands on the island, the group designated to remain outside has already taken out the five White Lotus guards. A dozen of the equalists follow Amon as he makes his way into the temple. The family should think about investing in some locks.

When they all enter the main hallways, all the equalists split up to their destinations. Amon continues down the hall only to realize the Lieutenant is at his heels. He turns and speaks in the quietest tone possible, in case his suspicions about the councilman being a light sleeper are true.

"Go help with the children. They will be difficult to handle."

The Lieu scowls. "But Midori said-"

"I will speak with her later."

Amon ends the conversation by continuing down the hallway. When he hears Lee walk away, he lets out a sigh of frustration. The woman is his third in command! Sometimes, his followers treated her as if she were first.

A loud snore interrupts his thoughts. He shakes his head as he realizes that the sound had come from the Avatar's room. Amon opens the screen door just enough to get through and quickly closes it when he is in. Anything that will impede her escape is an advantage to him. Amon begins to undo the ropes tied at his shoulder.

Barks start to vibrate through the room and Korra's eyes snap open. In a second, she's throwing punches and kicks. Amon retaliates just as quickly.

As they move around the room in battle, he wonders why she does not use her bending. "No bending, Avatar?" The question takes Korra by surprise and she stills, mid-punch. In her half-asleep state, she had forgotten she could bend. Her second's hesitation is all he needs. Amon grabs her wrist and turns her. He uses his other hand to quickly jab at her chis running up her spine. She huffs in frustration.

"Not that it matters now."

Korra turns and throws her entire body at Amon. He is so surprised by her animalistic reaction that he is thrown off balance by her body. The back of his knees hit something and he slams into the wall. Korra's momentum causes her to fly out the circular window.

Ignoring the pulsing in his legs, he swiftly jumps out as well and continues to fight Korra. Between avoiding her kicks and punches, Amon purposely walks forward. He wants to drive her to the edge of the island so that she will be forced to surrender.

A few steps away from Amon's destination, a low grumbling fills the air. Korra stills and scrunches her eyebrows while swiveling her head, "Naga?" It is not the beast, that much is clear.

When he is about to forget about the sound and begin to attack again, the ground begins to violently shake. Korra drops to all fours, a look of out right terror on her face. Amon refuses to show such weakness. He can handle an earthquake. What he had not banked on was the edge of the island breaking off.

With a slight stumble to his right, Amon begins to fall. Out of instinct, Korra lunges forward and just manages to catch his wrist. Her lips move but he cannot make out what she is saying over the roar. He does not understand why she is holding on so tightly. Does she assume he can not swim? He tries to maneuver his arm out of her clutch when the roar finally stops.

"-to me. Don't you dare let go!" The urgency in her voice causes Amon to raise his eyebrows. He turns to look underneath him. The lighting form the city illuminates a bed of sharp rocks that were exposed as the island rose. His eyes widen and he clamps his hand around Korra's wrist for dear life.

"Amon, the rope!"

Amon unties the rope one-handed as quickly as he can, painfully aware that his hand is slipping form Korra's grip. He feeds her one end of the rope, which she wraps several times around her free hand. Amon wraps his end of the rope twice around his waist and then twice around his hand for grip.

"Ready?" He gives a short nod and Korra beings to pull with all of her strength. Amon tries to help by pushing against the rock with his feet. He moves slowly but they are both giving it their all. At some point, Korra's shoulder gives a loud pop. She whimpers and tears of pain prickle at the edges of her eyes, but she does not stop. Chi blocked or not, a fire will always burn in her ocean-blue yes. Korra finally pulls him up high enough to where Amon can climb over on his own.

He takes the rope off himself and places his hands on his knees, panting. Korra, sitting on her heels like him, lets out one long breath through her teeth as she unwraps the rope from her hand. Amon can dimly see red gashes and a few trails of blood. A feeling seeps into his chest. One he has not felt since he left his brother in the North.

The feeling intensifies when she tries to move her other arm and inhales sharply. Without thinking, he gets up to walk to her.

"What are you-" before she finishes her inquiry, he presses against her collar bone and her shoulder blade sharply. Her yelp of pain and his blood-bending tell him that the shoulder is back in its place.

A few tears had escaped and Korra tries to rid her face of them by wiping away with the inside of her elbow.

"That will be sore for a few days."

Korra glares at him and stands up.

"You owe me."

Amon returns her glare. He is does not feel that guilty.

"Open my chis. I know you can." As an after thought, she adds, "My hand really stings."

Amon releases an inaudible sigh and brings a thumb to her forehead. Korra gasps and tries to yank his hand away. His other hand lightly lands on her cheek. "Relax." Despite her injury, she holds onto his other wrist as well. They maintain eye contact as he waits for her muscles to relax. After a minute, her heart is still frantically beating. He guides her hands to her sides and he steps closer enough that his mouth is at her ear.

"If you don't relax, this won't work."

Korra closes her eyes and breathes as deeply as she can, forcing her heart beat to slow down. She releases her hold on his wrists to signal that she is ready.

Amon slowly trails a path up both her arms then over her collar bone. One hand goes to the back of her neck. The other moves slowly up her cheek and finds its place on her forehead. This whole time, Korra magically remains calm and keeps her eyes closed. Amon uses blood-bending to find the chis and heal the minuscule bruises that block them. Korra opens her eyes when the feeling of Amon's touch disappears. Less than a minute later, the island fills with smoke.

Up above, the blimp begins to move before the smoke clears. Inside, Midori approaches Amon.

"What happened?"

"We need a less complicated plan."

Midori shakes her head in disapproval as he walks away.


	7. Smut

**Summary:** Smut

**Gengre:** Smut

**Rating:** Smut

**Author's Note:** Smut

* * *

_Smut_

"Finally!" Korra announces to no one.

After such a long day of air bending training, fire-ferret practice, and baby sitting, she is exhausted. She goes into the bathroom to flip the switch that will start up the water heater. She then strips off everything.

Taking off all the bands and clips that hold her hair together, Korra passes by the mirror and notices the fading bruises all over her body. She frowns. It has been a week since Tarrlok had kidnapped her. Korra opens the tap and bends the water to give herself another healing session. The coolness of the water and the tingling sensation of healing relaxes her muscles.

When she is done, Korra sends the water down the drain and closes the tap.

Ready to take a quick shower and get herself into the warmth of her bed, Korra turns on the shower. She just starts turning the knob when laughter greets her ears. She turns around to find Amon standing at the bathroom entrance. She isn't quite sure if he is really there or if this is just a hallucination of her tired mind. That is, until he speaks.

"Quite exposed, aren't we avatar?" Korra yanks a towel of its hook and hurriedly wraps it around her body. "Don't you have other things to do than watch me shower?"

He chuckles again and casually walks up to her. Korra backs up until her back is against the wall and he is still nearing her. He finally stops as step away from her and places his hands behind his back.

"What do you want, Amon?"

She can see his eyes sparkle in amusement and his voice matches.

"I came to claim my payment."

This honestly confuses Korra. "Payment?"

"A week ago, I let you flee. I could have captured you, made you my hostage. But I decided against it. My merciful acts come at a price." Korra's eyes flash. She would attack him, but her hands are keeping the towel over her body.

"And what kind of payment are we talking about?"

Amon steps closer to her and whispers. "You," in her ear. Korra is about to ask what that means, but her mouth is covered with his. The bottom of his mask digs into the bridge of his nose. She pushes him away by his neck.

"No. Especially if you are going to be wearing that thing. It's uncomfortable."

Korra surprises herself when she hears the words spilling from her mouth. What is she insinuating?

"As you wish, Avatar." Amon removes the sash at his waist and ties it securely around Korra's eyes. He covers her mouth with his again and this time, the mask is no where Korra can tell. She pulls away.

"Just one time, right?"

"Unless you beg for more."

His voice still holds the amusement from before. He then bends to kiss the skin at her neck.

"I really don't want this." Amon only pauses to say, "If you say so."

He then returns to her mouth, and again, she does nothing.

He pulls away, just barely. His lips brush against her as he speaks. "Stop resisting this Avatar." He waits a second before bringing his lips to hers. This time, he is much more tender and she begins to respond. He feels her hands still tightly clamped at her chest and he pulls one away and brings his hand to tangle in her hair.

Korra's hand makes it to the front of his tunic and she pulls him flush against her. Amon pulls away with another chuckle. "So eager."

"Shut up and take it off."

Amon does not need telling twice. He pulls away to remove everything but his boxers. Their hips meet again and Korra explores his chest the only way she can. Forgetting the towel, both her hands explore and scratch at his chest and Amon growls in approval. The towel begins to slowly fall off and neither do anything about it. When it leaves Korra fully exposed, Amon abandons her mouth to entertain her breasts.

She releases half moans and bites her lip. Seeing her like this make Amon grow harder with every sound that escapes her bruised lips. His finger follows imaginary swirls down her torso until they meet her core. The dampness there makes him smile. He stands back level with her and drives a ginger inside.

Her expression is beautiful. Part of him wants to remove the blind fold so that he can see her eyes as well. Amon begins to tease her with a second finger when Korra grabs his hand and pulls him out of her.

"You're talking me now or ever." Her voice is breathless and husky. Amon never knew a simple sentence could make him feel so aroused. She feels around for the top of his boxers and pulls down. He lets them fall to his ankles. Korra takes a moment to feel his erection and unconsciously smiles. She wraps a leg around his waist and guides him in. The simple act causes her face to contort in pleasure. Amon pulls out slowly and slams into her. A squeak escapes her lips and Korra swears she can sees stars. He does it again and she groans. This time, it's in frustration.

"Amon, I swear, if you do –" He cuts her off by covering her lips with his once again. This time he pulls out and pushes in with out stopping. There is an unspoken rhythm between the two of them. Korra bucks her hips along with his. Amon wraps a hand around her lower back, allowing himself to delve ever deeper into her.

"Say my name." He finds himself saying. She tries, but the pleasure inhibits her speaking ability.

"Amo-nn. A-mon." His lips hover over hers and breaths in her loudest scream.

Amon rises and falls along with the Avatar.

For a few seconds, they both remain still, panting and basking in the after glow of their orgasms. Finally, Amon pulls out and begins to pick up his clothing. Korra's eyebrows scrunch.

She carefully walks forward until her hand lands on his shoulder. Amon stands up of out curiosity.

"You didn't think that was it, did you?  
A smile forms on Amon's face. He drops his clothes and claims the Avatar for himself again.


End file.
